Rip
Rip & Strip Wrestling 1 is an American adult film produced by BG Enterprisehttp://ropemall.com/bg-s-rip-and-strip-wrestling-1-dvd.html on July 10, 1996, created and directed by BG, and was released in the same year. The film stars Brad Michaels and Ren Adams. It is one of few sources attributed to American Gay Wrestling (アメリカンゲイレスリング) or Amegay (アメゲイ) and is also one of two founders of the Wrestling Series (レスリングシリーズ) tag. Synopsis 'Promotional Material' Put two of the baddest wrestlers in the business into tight T-shirts and tight Levi's and tell them to rip each other's clothes off in a highly aggressive, competitive wrestling match, and you've got one of the hottest bouts ever videotaped by BG. Ren Adams, previously unbeaten, meets his match and then some. It takes a full 22 minutes of hard wrestling with both wrestlers tearing at each other's shirts and levi's for the clothes to be totally ripped and shredded. The tearing sounds are continuous throughout this process. As the clothes are pulled, stretched, and wedged, balls are squeezed. Pieces of the clothes are used as weapons throughout the match. By the time the wrestlers are totally nude the wrestling room looks like a war zone. Pools of sweat, clothes pieces everywhere. For Brad Michaels this match was the culmination of a long held fantasy. As a result you'll note his cock is rock hard as he maneuvers Ren around the mat to his liking. His hard cock pokes at the very gates of Ren's "love shute". Kissing, cock-sucking, ass-eating, tit-munching, J/O ending. Hot! 'Can-Am Productions Synopsis (Edited)' Of all the Rip and Strip Wrestling matches BG videotaped (4 of them) this was his favorite. Why? Because the wrestlers engaged in all-out no "holes" and "holds" barred wrestling. Ren Adams did not shrink from grabbing Brad’s balls and squeezing. The rougher the wrestling got, the harder Brad's dick became. Towards the end of the match, after all the clothes were ripped off, and it takes a long time to do it, Brad's cock was iron hard, and he was doing his level best to stick it in somewhere whether it was Ren's mouth or his ass. Ren, used to being the total top, in the end came very close to being a bottom. Brad Michaels has a perfect butt, and it motivated Ren to stick his tongue up there as far as it would go. You’ll see Brad purring like a kitten as the wrestling ends and the "getting off" begins. Apparently that was the only way to "calm" him down? Jack-off is the pay-off when they get-off. You may be more exhausted than the wrestlers by the time this video is done. Memes See also: Memes * Brad Michaels and Ren Adams pushing each other. * Brad Michaels and Ren Adams yelling. * Brad Michaels and Ren Adams taking off each others' clothing. Wrestling Information Series * The copy that founded the Wrestling Series tag and introduced American Gay Wrestling was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on April 26, 2007. It was originally known as "アメリカン　ゲイ　レスリング" (Amerikan Gei Resuringu, "American Gay Wrestling"). * Ren Adams reappeared with Jack Simmons in The Rush on Nico Nico Douga in 2019. * Brad Michaels is the most prominent actor out of the three men featured in this film and High Stakes Wrestling 4. See also * High Stakes Wrestling 4, the other founder of the Wrestling Series tag. References Category:Bonus sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:American Gay Wrestling